earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kennia
Height: 5'7" Eyes: Blue with a slight glow Hair: Blond, stops midback Class: Warrior Guild: Gray Tiger Tong ---- Kennia was raised on a farm in Westfall. Her father had a remarkable way with horses a skill he handed down to his daughter, Kennia. People from all around the kingdom would buy horses as well as leave wounded horses in their care. Kennia's father would never talk about his past or Kennia's mother who disappeared shortly after her birth. After her 14th year, Horde came through and slaughtered the small hamlet, her father included. Due to Kennia's strange nature she was never liked by the town and now she was blamed for the attack. Looking for her way in the world, Kennia joined the Crimson Hounds. Through the Hounds she found out more of her father's past. Her father had been a paladin by the name Silvercrane who was exceptionally skilled and very honorable. This she tried to follow and at times tended to be the one to question how prisoners were treated. She is even known to take the side of a poor soul who committed a crime. Unfortunately many have been known to take advantage of this. While with the Hounds Kennia noticed the call of her elven heritage. Following the call she found out that her mother was a High Elf Spell Singer who might have become a blood elf. This ability is inherited down the female lines and Kennia is showing signs of the skill. But she also has been showing more powers that tend to have a negative effect on the area around her. Kennia does tend to jump into fights quickly especially if there are insults to her or the ones she holds dear. When a Hound, Kennia received word from Dugald the Sgt. Of the Hounds then that there was a new group to watch in Stormwind. The Gray Tiger Tong was a new guild that was suspicious. Kennia was given some descriptions from the civilians of Stormwind on two possible Members. One was Bear, the other Tai Jiang. After a long day patrolling Kennia went into the Gilded Rose so she might get off her feet. There at the table was a man matching the description of Mr. Jiang. Mr. Jiang took notice of her (with her in the uniform she could not be missed) and acted a bit uncomfortable. Kennia, seeing this, decided that it was time to test his nerve as well as play a bit. Sitting down she restrung her bow in plain View of Tai. Tai, taking note of her weapon, played it cool and invited her over to sit and chat. Taken off guard and somewhat disappointed Kennia sat down refusing the wine he offered. This was the beginning of a Cat and Mouse game that grew into something more. After many secret meetings Kennia left the Hounds to join the Tigers. She is still known to be headstrong and quick to the blades, but she has learned a lot from Tai. category:Alliance category:Human category:Warrior Category: Gray_Tiger_Tong Category: Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Members of the Tong